deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse (Minecraft)
1= |-| 2= Jesse is the lead main protagonist from the spin-off game: Minecraft Story Mode. He is the leader of the new order of the Stone (Note: Research from VS BATTLES Wiki) Fanon Battle Ideas So Far *'Steve vs Jesse' (Completed) *'Emmet vs. Jesse '(Completed) Battles Royale *Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Nightwing * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) * Captain America * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Kratos (God of War) * Cloud Strife * Mario (...) * Mega Man * Shovel Knight * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Jesse * Age: Probably close behind his mid 20’s * Gender: Variable * Height: The same height as any other Minecraft mob * Weight: ??? * Health: 100hp Weapons/Abilities * Superhuman Reflexes * Stone Sword * Diamond Sword * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Bow/Arrow * Yellow Gauntlet * Building Materials * Potions ** Speed ** Strength ** Invisibility ** Leaping ** Regeneration ** Slowness ** Many More * The Enchanted Flint and Steel Armour * Many Armour he finds * Tim’s Armour * Shield of Infinity ** Shield of Infinity Is indestructible Durability * Building level, likely Town level | Same, possibly Moon level to High Universe level by blocking with the Weapon * Survived a fall from falling off of a Giant Enderman’s hand ** Survived falling off from many other heights too Strength * Lifting Strength: Unknown * Striking Strength: Building Class, likely Town Class | Likely Moon Class, possibly High Universal Speed Normal Human with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Reacted to the Wither's attacks) Stamina High Range Standard melee range, several meters with bow Intelligence Quite skilled swordsman Weaknesses Not Notable Feats * Slew the Wither Storm who was almost gonna Destroy the world * Destroyed the Wither Storm's Command Block * Slew many giant mobs from a giant Enderman to a magma golem and the admins * Defeated a brainwashed Petra and Lucas * Exposed Cassie rose to be the White Pumpkin * Defeated Aiden and the Blazerods on many occasions * Shut down P.A.M.A for good * Slew many mobs throughout his adventure * Defeated Handrian who is a elder builder * Slew mobs far beyond the Enderdragon * Kept up with Ivor who drank a speed potion and many other * Slew an army of mobs * Defeated Cassie Rose * Defeated the Admin who is moon leveled * Shrugged off fire many times * Survives a mini-game called: Death Run where you run and parkour through obstacles before the lava burns the area ** Jesse along with Ivor outran lava and made it out alive ** has also survived many other dangerous mini-games * Broke out of obsidian which is extremely hard to destroy * Defeated an Iron Golem * Teamed up with the Mighty Gabriel, Magnus, and many more * Overpowers the many forms of the admin * Had been traveling and saving everyone in different dimensions * While with fireworks, he was able to fly ** While flying using the fireworks, he survived falling after the rockets landed and shrugged it off * Managed to control both a zombie and a skeleton using a virtual reality headset * Survived a near point blank explosion from the Formidi-Bomb which is far superior to TNT Flaws * Mostly relies on his friends * Almost killed by a brainwashed Petra and Lucas * Swords and other weapons are breakable * Was defeated by the Elder Builders in their first encounter * A lot of his feats, flaws and failures are determined by the player's choice. Failures * Failed to save Petra and Lucas from being mind controlled * Accidentally dropped Reuben sending the poor pig falling to his death while fighting the Wither Storm * Failed to save many YouTubers from getting killed by the White Pumpkin Gallery 63BDECE2-0487-4EAC-A34A-899BE4AD35E8.png|Tim’s Armour 8A03DC56-189C-4223-98AD-91DEC1037619.jpeg|Male and Female Jesses (Selected through Players Choices) E71CF9F6-0464-40D8-B53B-58610C52BE83.png|Shield of Infinity Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Minecraft characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Crossbow Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Team leaders Category:Builder Category:Warrior Category:Axe Wielders Category:Armored Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Bombers Category:Telltale Games Combatants Category:Archers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Alchemy Users Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with a unique weapon